Survival At School
by Horse-James-Book-Lily-Worm
Summary: DISCONTINUED. She gets paired up with Warren for life, as his sidekick. But, is hiding feelings and secrets from the world.
1. Chapter 1

"Get up! Get up! Come on, it's a new day. Get out of bed and greet a brand new day! Get up!" My alarm said it's cheesy greeting like it always did. I really don't know why I got it.

I opened my eyes and imediately closed. The sun shined in the window brightly, to bright. I curled up into a little ball, not wanting to face the day that faced me. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open. It was the first day of school! I was starting at a new school, a superpower school named Sky High. For you see, I have superpowers, telekenesis. So, for some stupid reason I have to go to this school to "manage my powers". Or, at least, that was the lecture I got from my mom.

Let my introduce my self.

My name is Samantha Abrianna Mallory. Or, preferably, Sami. I am going into my senior level at Sky High. I recently got my powers, over the summer actually. I woke up floating. Scared myself. Then I noticed that sometimes objects started moving when I was near them. That is when I decided to tell my mom and dad what was happening. They were estactic. They told me that their superhero names are Silver Bullet and Jada. My mom, Jada, had telekenetic powers and my dad, Silver Bullet, has super strength like the Commander. My mom started helping me...anyway, back to me.

Well, you know there is not much to tell.

I climbed out of bed, shaking myself awake. I heard my mom calling me, so I grabbed my jeans with purple flowers, my blue and purple flowered shirts and purple hoodie that matched my room and put them on. In case you have not noticed, I love purple.

I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair out. Then put on my makeup, eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. My purple purse completed everything.

"Smashing!" I told my mirror.

A few steps took me into the kitchen, where I grabbed a chocolate muffin and a glass of milk.

"Good morning, dear." My mom turned towards me. She was small, with red hair, green eyes and a small, cute face. I absolutely adored her, except for when we arguged. I was more like my dad, who was a blond, with a prefect body and blue eyes.

Me? I am strawberry blond, with a green eye and a blue eye. Nobody knows why. I am average in height, weight and everything else, if you get my meaning.

"Mor'ing." I said, my mouth stuffed with my fourth muffin. My dad entered, and we exchanged a kiss on the cheek. It was looking to a nice day out. I looked at the time, and gasped. I needed to go. A quick exchange of good byes were said and I dashed out the door, but not before grabbing my bag.

I arrived in time, the bus was pulling up. I got on, and looked around. One empty seat left. I sat down, and pulled out my I-pod. My eyes gently closed, until I was interrupted by someone sitting beside me. I looked up to see a boy sitting there. He was small, with white hair, white skin and red eyes. I did not notice I was staring until he spoke.

"I'm albino, in case you are wondering. My name is Kolo. May I have a pleasure of knowing yours?" He turned to look at me.

"I'm...Sami. Well, actually it's Samantha, but I prefer Sami. Nice to meet." We shook hands. I liked him already. But, things must be left as they are. So, I turned back to my I-pod. I only opened my eyes when I was strapped in by two seat belts. A bar appeared in front of me. I looked out, and saw that we were about to fall off a road. A closed my eyes tightly, wondering why we were doing this! Suddenly, we stopped falling, as jet packs appeared. I oppened my eyes to see Kolo grinning at me.

"You failed to mention that we would fly today...?" I said sarcasticly.

"It was not my duty." He replied. "Look, and gaze upon the wonders of technology. A peep out my window showed a floating school. I did a double take.

A FLOATING SCHOOL! Mom had told me all about Sky High, but failed to mention that it was 5,000 feet in the air!

Did I tell you that I am scared of heights?


	2. Chapter 2

Sidekick.

I am a sidekick.

Only because my powers are not powerful and developped.

But, the good thing was, I met someone. Her name is Jaidda. Like my mom. She is nice.

Right now, I am looking at her dark blue hair and green eyes. Well, her hair is more brown than blue. She has a nice face and body.

"So, why did you not come to Sky High before?" She asked me.

"I did not develop my powers until this summer." That's when the bell rang.

"Now, we are placed with a hero. It's our life teams unless they don't work." I gaped at her.

"Life teams! What?" My voice came out as a high shriek.

We walked to the gym, ready for our lives to unfold. The started reading the list.

_"Jaidda Magen with Ethan Porde"_ (Ethan has developed powers, so that he can melt and drag things, and make things melt and stay in the melted form, so he is a hero).

Well, Jaidda look pleased. Jaidda had the powers to stop one person in their place, sort of like time stopping.

_"Samantha Mallory with Warren Peace"_ Who the heck was Warren Peace? I walked up to see my partner and saw a guy dressed in dark clothes with long hair that had red streaks in it. Wait, Warren Peace? Isn't he the guy that has a villain for a...! I'm with Warren Peace? Oh no. Please no. Not him.

Let me say that I know Warren Peace all too well...

_**Sorry it's so short. I am sorry for all the errors in spelling. I am on notepad and it doesn't have spell check. I hope this story is going to be good.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Barron Battle killed my sister.

Warren Peace's dad killed my older sister.

She was 10 years older then me. And already in the superhero business. Fighting Barron Battle, he killed her. 10 minutes after, the Commander and Jetstream defeated him.

I was told that she had been killed by a villain, but not told that she was fighting him. I was told that later, when I got my superhero powers.

She was my best friend, and helped me with everything. I named my doll after her, Alama Suzie. I cried for three days.

I had been warned about Peace, and I was directed to stay away from him. Now, I was to be with him for the rest of my life.

My eyes turned to him, and I did not smile, then again, nor did he. We stared at each other, then left the platform, going to our corner to get to know each other.

"I do not want to be with you." I said directly, hoping he knew about my sister.

"Not surprising. Nobody does." His dark eyes bore through me.

"Do you know about my sister?" I asked, staring right back.

"No, am I supposed to?" We kept on staring.

"Yes." I looked away.

"I don't."

"You will know in good time." I glanced at him. His expression was sad.

"This is to get to know each other, but I don't really feel like talking." I said to him.

"Good, because nobody ever feels like talking to me and I never feel like talking to anyone." He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes.

**Later**

"So, you get to be with Warren Peace?" Jaidda asked, still pleased with the partner.

"Is it a privilege?" I looked at her.

"Well, yes. About half of the girls in this school would die to be with him. Cassie even asked to be with him!!"

"Isn't she a hero? Two heroes can't be together!!"

"That's why it wasn't granted, also because of the fact that the powers are not compatible."

Oh, well I don't consider it wonderful." I glared at the ground, hoping she would not ask why.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Come on, tell me."

"His dad killed my sister. My only sister, my beautiful sister!" My fury spilled over.

"Sami, that's his dad, not him. You can't be, not racism, not sexism, oh what is it? Ah, yes, famlism. You can't not like him because of his parentage. I mean come on, his mom was one of the best heroes when she lived." She looked at me.

"My parents are afraid that I will be killed too..."


End file.
